This invention relates generally to the field of toilet paper holders, and more particularly to a talking toilet paper holder.
In developed countries, the use of toilet paper is an accepted medium for the act of wiping ones anus after moving ones bowels.
To this end, most homes have toilet paper dispensing devices normally consisting of a pair of opposed arms each having a recess capable of holding a spring loaded spindle. Toilet paper commonly comes in roll form mounted on a hollow cardboard core. The user inserts the spindle into the core and inserts the spindle between the opposed arms of the roll holder that is commonly mounted on the bathroom wall in a convenient location.
Although the current toilet paper holding design of a spring loaded spindle and opposed arms to hold a roll of toilet paper is effective, the process of dispensing toilet paper can be made more informative, enjoyable and novel by having a pre-recorded message play when one begins the dispensing process. The message can be of a serious nature such as reminding a person to wash hands after use or reminding a person not to flush bulky items such as tampons or the like. The message can also be of a humerous nature such as asking the person to be ecologically conscious and use both sides of the toilet paper.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a novel toilet paper holder that emits a digital voice message when toilet paper is dispensed.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Talking toilet paper holder comprising: A hollow toilet paper holding spindle having closed ends, one said end having a compressable spring mounting shaft capable of inserting into a standard toilet paper roll holder, the opposite said end having a fixed shaft member extending from said opposite ends"" center capable of inserting into the opposite end of said standard toilet paper roll holder; an electronic digital recording and playback mechanism housed within said paper holding spindle; a record button and battery door flush with the surface of said hollow spindle, a power source such as a plurality of batteries contained within said hollow spindle, and a speaker mounted flush with the inside wall of said opposite flat end of said spindle. A plurality of apertures in said opposite end enables a voice message to emit from said speaker through said end wall to the outer environment. A motion sensing switch and associated electronics causes a recorded message to play when said toilet paper holder is turned or otherwise moved.